


Quiero ser tu día siguiente, no tu ayer

by opuntiae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, final positivo, pensamientos suicidas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opuntiae/pseuds/opuntiae
Summary: Keith la pasa mal cuando se entera de que su mejor amigo, Shiro, se casa.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Más que esto

_"I can't look you in the eyes and say :_

_When he opens his arms and holds you_

_close tonight It just won't feel right,_

_cause I can love you more than this"_

_One direction._

Ruido. Ruido y un zumbido que acrecientan su dolor de cabeza. En su mano un vaso lleno hasta la mitad con algo que ya no sabe que es, pero parece whisky. Quizá vodka. Tal vez sólo sea agua. Los cuerpos de alrededor se mueven, bailan un son que no escucha, que no quiere escuchar. La vista se le nubla, intenta enfocar, pero no lo consigue. Está roto.

Una mano se posa sobre su hombro, su dueño le da una sonrisa y aprieta su agarre. Pronuncia palabras que no logra escuchar ni entender. No quiere escucharlo ni entenderle. No quiere verlo, no así. Se le escurre entre los dedos, como arena, como agua. El nudo en su garganta se hace más grande. Shiro sólo sonríe, sólo habla de _él_. De lo maravilloso que es, de lo bien que lo hace sentir, y le agradece a Keith que esté ahí, como el mejor amigo que se supone que es, apoyándolo en todo.

_Por favor._

—Shiro, yo... —No encuentra las palabras. No sabe cómo hacerle saber que lo único que necesita es tenerlo entre sus brazos un instante. Un segundo. Una vida.

—Ahí viene. —El mundo se acaba. Shiro sonríe. Cómo nunca le sonrió en la vida.

Y en efecto, Keith puede ver a Curtis esquivar a toda la gente que se interpone en su camino. Sonrisa en el rostro y manos en los bolsillos. Cuando está frente a Shiro le susurra algo al oído. Shiro se lanza a sus brazos. Keith, desde el banco en el que descansa aprecia la manera en la que Curtis lo abraza: con todas sus fuerzas, con todo el amor, con toda la confianza. Keith Siente que muere por dentro.

Y no puede seguir ahí, tiene que alejarse antes de que el aire se le acabe. Tiene que correr, no puede seguir ahí, no debe seguir.

Avienta el taburete, deja el vaso aún con el líquido color ámbar que no será ingerido. Empuja a toda la gente que se le interpone. No se disculpa, no se despide. Huye. Cuando el aire fresco choca contra su rostro no puede hacer más que dejarse caer, no tiene fuerzas para más.

De rodillas, con las manos raspadas, los ojos llorosos y los pensamientos nada claros, sabe que no puede más, que está al borde de la situación; llegó a su límite: No puede amarlo más de lo que ya lo hace.

Nunca estuvo más arrepentido en su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me encontré estos textos que escribí en el 2013 y quise darles vida adaptándolos a Sheith. Ojalá les hayan gustado.


	2. Campanas y pastillas

“Debes seguir con tu vida, y al llegar a la madurez

tienes que tomar las experiencias como recuerdos

y no como una realidad. ” Nick Jonas.

La gente es otra, el agua sabe distinto. La ciudad es diferente. Los recuerdos calan más profundo, sin embargo, los arrepentimientos son los mismos. Keith sabe que el alcohol no sirve para nada, que en lugar de ahogar las penas, las infla como si de una esponja se tratara. Tiene que parar, quiere detenerse. Detener el tiempo. Detener al mundo entero. Detener sus sentimientos.

—Voy a casarme —Shiro le dice y al siguiente segundo, algo dentro de Keith se derrumba. —Tal vez es apresurado, pero lo amo mucho. ¿Podrías guardar el secreto? Eres la primera persona a quien se lo cuento, y no sé, estoy nervioso, aún no quiero que nadie sepa.

Keith le ofrece una sonrisa rota. Shiro no ve más allá de la felicitación dicha en un susurro, habla tranquilamente sobre sus planes. 

Su sonrisa se tensa, Keith lo conoce a la perfección y sabe que se acuerda de algo importante, cuando habla su voz ya no es alegre, Keith no quiere descifrarla. Shiro le reprocha por haberse negado a encontrarse con ellos anteriormente, y sobre todo por haberse ido del bar aquella vez.

Cuando Shiro se va, Keith piensa en sus palabras: guardar el secreto dice, pero ¿cuál de todos? ¿el que viene arrastrando hace años? Ese de no querer nada de amor si no es con Shiro. o acaso ¿El de que nunca le contarían a nadie sobre la fallida relación que tuvieron?

O este, que su mente no deja de repetir: “No quiero oír las campanas de boda.”

*****

El frasco gira en su mano. Una pastilla y nada pasará, tres y podrá por fin conciliar el sueño, el doble y dormirá profundo, un tercio más y pasará un buen tiempo en el hospital, tres cuartos del total de las pastillas y conseguirá lo que parece la opción más asequible...

La luz se desvanece. Pequeños puntos de luz bailan bajo sus párpados. Los sonidos de afuera parecen no querer detenerse y su corazón parece tener mucha prisa.

Es ahora o nunca. Toma el teléfono y marca el número que había esperado jamás volver a marcar.

—Shiro, no quiero esto. Quiero que lo intentemos otra vez. 


	3. Cuenta hasta diez

“Quiero ser tu día siguiente, no tu ayer.”

División minúscula.

Conseguir la dirección había sido una tarea difícil. Encontrarlo en casa fue casi como fusionar cinco leones mecánicos en un robot. Lograr que dijera alguna frase completa había sido casi tan complicado como conseguir una alianza entre planetas. Y Shiro no entiende porqué. En algún momento su amistad con Keith se desgastó hasta el punto en el que no sabe absolutamente nada de su mejor amigo, no sabe porqué la mayoría del tiempo luce tan miserable, o porqué cada vez le cuesta más sonreír, y ni se diga sobre conocer las razones de su alejamiento, o por que ninguno de sus amigos conoce su nueva dirección.

—¿Qué nos pasó? —Le dice cuando lo tiene de frente, ansioso por escucharlo.

—¿En serio quieres saberlo? —Shiro asiente, aprieta contra su pecho la taza de té, se siente nervioso y temeroso de la mirada que Keith le dedica.

—Te llamé. Te dije que quería que lo volviéramos a intentar ¿Lo recuerdas?— Claro que lo recuerda. Ahora lo hace. Él y Curtis habían estado festejando hasta tarde. Cuando el teléfono sonó no era consciente de nada, salvo del constante pitido no lo dejaba descansar. Escuchó su voz, pero no entendió lo que decía. Se rió. Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa dejando a Keith colgado y regresó hasta el sofá donde lo único que había era comodidad, y eso sí lo entendía.

Asiente, sabe de antemano que a él, de entre todas las personas, es al único al que no puede mentirle, no más. —Yo… —No sabe cómo explicarle, no tiene las palabras para hacerlo.

—¿Tú...? Yo te amaba. Realmente lo hacía, Shiro, pero había cosas de ti con las que ya no podía seguir, tenía que alejarme e intentar sobrevivir.

—Keith, yo...

—Pero aquí estás ¿qué tal estuvo la boda? ¿Tan pronto regresaron de la luna de miel? —La rabia con la que Keith habla le hiela los huesos. Shiro deja que diga todo lo que tiene que decir, es una situación difícil para los dos y sabe, muy en el fondo, que posiblemente las cosas entre ellos no vuelvan a estar bien. 

—No hubo boda. No... tú no estabas, yo no quería recordarte, quería que los recuerdos los hiciéramos nosotros, pero no estabas. No estás. Keith, yo… 

—Nada. Tú nada. Ya fue, ahora por favor —Hace una pausa —ahí está la puerta. —Lágrimas. Shiro no reacciona hasta que lo ve frente a él con los ojos llorosos. Realmente quiere que se vaya, de su casa, de su vida.

Y lo hace: se va, no sin antes besar sus labios. Shir respira el aire que Keith exhala. Cierra los ojos y le dice todo aquello que debió decirle antes. Vuelve a besarlo, enreda sus manos en su cabello y recibe un beso en la frente. Alguna vez, estuvieron así, pero dejaron que las dudas se interpusieran en su camino, no permitieron que los corazones latieran a la par, ni volvieron a soñar.

Shiro no está seguro de lo que siente, quizá buscarlo fue un error, como todo lo que está haciendo con su vida. Lo suelta y tiene miedo de mirarlo a los ojos y sentirse culpable otra vez. Se aleja. Sale del departamento y cierra la puerta con cuidado, tragándose el sollozo que amenaza con salir. Es el fin.

Aprieta los puños, quiere romperlo todo, siente las lágrimas en las mejillas y antes de que puede avanzar, escucha una puerta abrirse y siente unos brazos pequeños rodearlo. Llora como nunca antes. Keith lo abraza y le dice al oído que lo perdone. —Te amo, Shiro. No te vayas. 

No tiene fuerzas para hablar. Le responde el abrazo y deja que sus lágrimas le mojen la ropa, —Keith, volvamos a empezar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia me gusta mucho aunque no tenga ni pies ni cabeza, espero que les haya gustado, planeaba editarla mejor y hacer los capítulos más largos, pero empecé a escribir una historia parecida y quiero mejor enfocarme en ella, también va a ser de tres capítulos y tengo mucha emoción de empezarla a publicar. Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Me encontré estos textos que escribí en el 2013 y quise darles vida adaptándolos a Sheith. Ojalá les hayan gustado.


End file.
